<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmare by bremma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128524">Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bremma/pseuds/bremma'>bremma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maxima and WoL [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5.0 and 5.3 spoilers, Body Horror, F/M, Mild Gore, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bremma/pseuds/bremma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilfwyb tosses and turns violently, waking Maxima.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxima quo Priscus/Original Female Character(s), Maxima quo Priscus/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maxima and WoL [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>5.0 and 5.3 spoilers! Also gore and body horror descriptions so if that's not something you're comfortable with, consider a pass on this one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilfwyb focused as she landed the killing blow on Innocence, Vauthry’s strange and beautiful Lightwarden form, bracing herself for what came next. She watched as the concentration of Light coalesced above the fallen Lightwarden. Reaching out she drew it into herself, letting it suffuse her core, much like she had with the prior Lightwardens. But something was wrong. The first time she had done this at Holminster Switch, she had felt a light tingling deep within her, but as recently as the Qitana Ravel, the sensation was instead tight, painful, like she might burst. This, however, was much worse. </p><p>As she finished drawing in the light, she had barely a moment to see the unnatural light fade from the sky. She felt herself buckle involuntarily, like her body was giving out as the core of herself burned with agony. She barely caught herself with her hands as she collapsed to the ground. Bile, feeling like searing lava in her gut, rose up through her. She tried to hold it back, but failed, gagging as a rush of glowing liquid spilled out of her, glowing brilliantly white as it splashed over the ornate floor.</p><p>‘No…’ she thought, looking at the puddle on the ground, retching as her body spasmed again, another gout of liquid spilling forth from her. The Scions watched, mouths agape at the sight. She heard Alisaie call out in concern.</p><p>“Twelve forfend, she cannot contain the Light. She’s beginning to turn!” Y’shtola’s voice called, though Wilfwyb could not see the Mi’qote, her focus on trying not to cough up more of.. Whatever that was and also keep herself from collapsing into it. “Urianger! If you’ve aught up your sleeve, now is the time!”</p><p>There was silence, then Ryne’s voice called out in alarm. She could see the arena brighten around her. With greater effort than she had expected, she gazed up, seeing that infernal light fill the sky once as the burning sensation in her gut churned and pulsed. She retched, balling her fists on the ground as her vision started to take on a light haze.</p><p>Another familiar voice, less so than her comrades from the source, but an important one nonetheless, rung out. She managed to lift her head enough to see the Exarch before her, face still hidden in the dark cover of the thich robes he wore.</p><p>The light pulsed through her head, flooding her senses, making it hard to hear, to comprehend what was going on. She heard him speak, felt a surge of magic around her, felt the light being drawn from her into him. Her companions called out in confusion as the Exarch spoke, something about light, and travel, and plans. It was all a glaring blur as the force of the Light flooded her senses.</p><p>“DO NOT INTERFERE!” she heard Urianger shout from nearby, the harsh and loud tone of his voice cutting through her haze, if only temporarily. More confused conversation, more of the exarch speaking, but even with the light being drawn from her, she was still drowning in it, her vision hazed, sounds muffled. She panted, staring at the Exarch, seeing his form begin to come undone as he drew the light in, flakes of crystalline skin floating away and evaporating. </p><p>The Light within her began to slake, however imperceptibly, as the Exarch drew on it in earnest. She reached out to him, seeing his lips move, his words still indistinct. She was scared. She didn’t want to become a Sineater… no, nothing so paltry. If this overtook her, she would be a Lightwarden, likely one more powerful than had ever been seen. She reached out to him, trying to will the Light toward him, frightened and desperate.</p><p>The force of the Light pulsed out from her with this gesture, causing the Exarch’s hood to fly back, revealing a face she had not seen in an age, the red eyes instantly giving away his identity. “G..G’raha…” she choked. She saw his lips move still, a reassuring smile on his face. His voice was still too quiet to hear over the roar of light in her ears. With all her might, she reached to him, selfishly trying to let him take the Light within her. She knew not his plan, but sensed he at the least, if not also Urianger by his reaction, knew what to do. She certainly didn’t, and she was afraid. She knew she needed help and she reached for it like the last bit of dry land in a drowning sea.</p><p>What little fear had been eased by G’raha’s aid was shattered by the sound of a gunshot, the sharp noise cutting through all. G’raha’s face fell into pained shock, as he collapsed, the barrier she’d hardly noticed around them falling, and exposing a familiar silhouette behind him. Emet-Selch. The Light G’raha had drawn snapped back into her in one fell swoop, her teeth gritting in pain so hard she felt they might break in her mouth. Not that Emet-Selch seemed to notice or care, distantly hearing his voice going on about something, the Scions calling out to him in anger. She retched again, vomiting more of that shining liquid as her head spun in a daze, feeling about to collapse. Emet-Selch squatted before her after a moment, as far as she could tell, seeing the hem of the fur lined cloak he wore, whatever words he was saying floating meaninglessly past her.</p><p>His expression changed suddenly as he truly looked at her, from smug satisfaction to horror, leaping back with a deftness none expected. She let out a guttural cry, more liquid Light pouring from her mouth and throat, feeling scalding against her flesh. She suddenly heard a sickening crack deep inside of herself. She felt numb. She didn’t know for certain, but she had a brief moment of clarity after that sound, realizing the Light had won. Her thoughts fell away as the sickening sound of cracking bone  and shifting flesh followed, causing her to cry out in blind white pain. Everything hurt and burned. </p><p>She saw everyone step back from her, horrified looks on their faces. Looking down, she caught a glimpse of her hands, or what were her hands. A bare hint of her green skin still showed, but her hands were long, clawed, the porcelain white flesh rapidly overtaking her own. Her eyes rolled dizzyingly as she felt the whole of her form shift and lengthen, her head feeling like it had flown flums into the air, catching a glimpse of her body taking on a long reptilian form. She tried to call out for help, in horror, anything, but her voice was gone, replaced by a bestial cry, the piercing shriek driving her companions back. She could hear everything inside her shifting and popping and cracking as the Light shaped her into whatever new form it willed, and she was powerless to stop it. Her mind raced, trying to hold onto thoughts of herself, of her friend, hoping for help, but she felt that fog creeping through her every thought and sense, taking them from her, taking her from herself, as the Light’s will suffused her and turned her. </p><p>She blinked, seeing a number of creatures before her. She could smell them, rich with aether, her gut growling in hunger and want. She opened her long jaws, her tongue lolling out, further tasting their delicious ather. She would have it. She stepped forward, watching a shey turned to run, one of them disappearing in a waft of particularly potent aether. A mistake. She would find the one who ran, but for now, a veritable feast of aether was spread before her. She lifted a large claw, raking it over the group, knocking them all to the ground. She could smell blood from a few, but not enough. Never enough. She howled in hunger and lunged forward, jaws yawning wide to-</p><p>“WILFWYB!”</p><p>She started, feeling herself freeze in place, the prone forms only yalms from her jaws. The sound she had heard was closer and louder than she expected, not from any of the forms before her. What did that sound even mean? </p><p>She could also feel a strange pressure on her shoulders, despite nothing being in her way. Something else was telling her to open her eyes. Her eyes were open, weren’t they? She could see her prey lying before her, tantalizing. </p><p>But before she could move again,  she felt her eyes open again, somehow, revealing a dark room. She was on her back upon something soft, firm hands upon shoulders, gripping them firmly. Her eyes, unfocused, searched her vision for the source of the sound, landing upon a face. She knew the face, didn’t she? She couldn’t tell.</p><p>Her mind reeled, still confused. She had been hungry, so hungry, but the desire was gone now. She was.. confused, where was she, what had happened? She laid still staring up at the concerned face over her, his teeth biting his lower lip in concern, a hand leaving her shoulder to brush her cheek. “Wilfwyb…” the soft baritone voice spoke, concern edging the tone. She noticed the feeling of spreading wetness on her cheek as his hand moved. </p><p>The recollection of the face started to form. The short beard along his chin, the concerned violet eyes, the pearlescent node in his forehead. The long hair hanging free about his worried face.</p><p>That... was Maxima. Her mind finally started to work free of the confusion she was feeling. What she had seen... had it been a dream? She closed her eyes with a groan. </p><p>Her vision filled with light, tasting blood and aether on her tongue, scraps of flesh and fabric on the ground before her, a long body crushed under a massive claw.</p><p>She cried out, opening them once more, back int he dark room, on the bed, Maxima still over her, looking even more concerned now. She shivered and swallowed, her mouth feeling dry. She could still remember the taste, but it wasn’t in her mouth now.</p><p>“Wilfwyb… are you ok?” he asked, pressing his hand to her cheek firmly, trying to catch her wandering gaze with his violet eyes. “You were behaving strangely as you slept.”</p><p>She opened her mouth, the ragged tone of own voice surprising her. “I…” she heard herself croak, then felt her emotions run wild through her head. Sadness, fear, and regret floated for the forefront of her mind, her mind finally processing the dream, and she felt her eyes well with tears. Sitting up, she buried her face into the crook of his neck, letting her emotions out with a racking sob.</p><p>She could feel him freeze in shock, then felt his arms wrap tight around her, a hand on her shoulders and another cradling her head. “Shhh, shh… it’s alright, you’re alright.” He felt his head lean against hers, his rich voice rumbling in his chest.</p><p>They stayed like that for a time as she cried, the tears somehow helping clear her mind as he held her close, stroking her hair and back soothingly, quietly speaking soothing words to her. Eventually, she leaned back, pawing the remnants of the tears from her eyes and looking to Maxima. Worry still covered his face as he watched her. “S-sorry.” Her voice still felt foreign as she used it, causing her to stumble over the sounds. “It was… a bad dream.”</p><p>“You had me truly worried, love.” he said softly, his hand returning to brush her cheek lightly, catching the trail of a tear she had missed. “You were muttering and trashing, and then you started to cry… I tried to rouse you a few times. I was almost worried you might not wake up.”</p><p>“Mnnn, was it that bad?” She pressed her hand to her forehead, a dull ache forming deep within. She gave his hand a light nuzzle before pulling away, reaching for the water they normally kept at the nightstand, pouring a cup and drinking deep.</p><p>“Yes. I’ve seen you fitful in your sleep before, but not like this.” His eyes watched her as she sipped the water. “What happened?”</p><p>She froze as the images flashed unbidden through her mind, her hands slacking and nearly dropping the cup. Noticing this Maxima leaned in, catching the bottom of the vessel just as her own hands regained their composure. “I… I think I need a moment… before I talk about it.” she said in halting phrases, the visions of the dream pulsing in her memory, threatening to overtake her senses.</p><p>He nodded, and shifted, moving to sit beside her, wrapping an arm about her shoulders. “Take your time… and only if you want to.” He pressed a soft kiss to her temple, pulling her close to him.</p><p>She let out a sigh of relief, his embrace calming. “I think I’ll need to, to get the images from my head… I just need… time.” She leaned into him, finishing the cup of water before holding it in her lap.</p><p>Slipping his other arm around her, Maxima hugged her close, resting his cheek to her head. Feeling his arms around her kept her centered, she found. The images flashed through her brain but they were thoughts now, not the overwhelming visions of before.</p><p>“My dream… it was from back in the First. I told you about what happened there, particularly at Mt. Gulg?”</p><p>She felt him nod. “Yes, though only in vague terms. Something about the Light you had taken on nearly overtaking you.”</p><p>She shivered and nodded. “I lived that again, which would have been bad enough on its own… but this time, the Light won.” Her eyes stared unfocused down at the bed, seeing the outline of their legs under the blankets. “It felt too strong, much stronger than when it actually happened, which I didn't think possible. When Emet-Selch shot the Exarch and the Light flowed back into me, I lost control. Something… broke, and I changed. And my friends… the Scions… I didn’t even see them as that anymore, just vessels of aether to, to-” She felt her emotions well up again, another sob racking her chest.</p><p>“Wilfwyb…” Maxima said, his voice dripping with worry, pulling her in tight. “Shh, it’s ok. It wasn’t read, it was just a dream.”</p><p>“I know… I know.” she muttered, her eyes closing again, this time seeing only blissful darkness. “It just… felt so real. I could smell them, their aether, I was so hungry.”</p><p>His hand reached up, stroking her hair and cradling her head. “Dreams are odd like that, though I can’t begin to imagine how that felt.” Gently he shifted, taking the cup from her hand and reaching past her to refill it from the jug before handing it back to her, as if sensing her need for another drink. “But, you’re here, your friends are well, and it was not real. They’re all back safe here on the Source even, thanks to you.”</p><p>She sipped at the water, trying to calm her thoughts, feeling herself shake a bit. “But..what if it happens again?”</p><p>“It still won’t be real.” He slid his hand down one of her arms, his tanned skin contrasting her own, her still green skin. “You’ve done a manner of fantastical things, but turning dreams into reality, as least in this sense, isn’t something you’ve managed. At least, as far as I am aware.”</p><p>“No, you’re right.” She took a deeper drink of the water, closing her eyes, and letting out a sigh. “I’m just still scared of seeing it again.”</p><p>She felt his arm wrap around her and pull her close, his lips planting a kiss to her temple once more. “Then I’ll be here to wake you and remind you it is alright.”</p><p>She sighed again, this time tinged with relief. She knew he couldn't fix this, neither could she, but at least she didn’t need to weather it alone. “Thank you, Maxima.”</p><p>“Of course.” He pulled her into his embrace once more. “Is there anything else you need? I understand if you don’t feel much like sleeping.”</p><p>“I think it will be a bit before I feel able to sleep again. I may just read here next to you, as long as that won’t bother your rest.”</p><p>He chuckled. “Likewise, I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep either.” He kissed her cheek lightly once more before pulling from her and slipping from the bed. “I’ll get us some books and a candle.”</p><p>She nodded and smiled, watching his nude form move to the table where the books they have been reading earlier sat. She wasn’t sure what would happen next, but at least he would be there to help her when she needed it. </p><p>And that made her feel at ease.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had this one written for a while but wanted to get the events in An Invitation out first. Hopefully you enjoyed this! Drop a kudos or a comment if you feel so inclined!</p><hr/><p>Do you like FFXIV fanfic and want a supportive community to learn more about it and explore new fic and ideas? Come check out the <a href="https://discord.gg/3Vt9ZXpCAP">Emet-Selch’s Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub</a> and come say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>